Sonho Reverso
by DeidaraGraham
Summary: Quando acorda desesperado de seus delírios, algo em Will além da intuição lhe exprime o mais assustador desejo de estar com Hannibal. Até onde a crença de Will que um sonho foi real pode chegar? Hannigram.


Sinopse: Quando acorda desesperado de seus delírios, algo em Will além da intuição lhe exprime o mais assustador desejo de estar com Hannibal. Até onde a crença de Will que um sonho foi real pode chegar? ~ Fanfiction Hannigram.

O silêncio era sepulcral e incômodo. Algo tratava na minha garganta, uma espécie de ânsia que me fazia transpirar desconfortável, numa lamúria presa que eu tentava incontáveis vezes interromper. Suspirei buscando ar, abrindo a boca e olhos. Os sons do ambiente onde estava tornaram-se perceptíveis. Parecia uma sala, ou um escritório, de luz tênue. Pouco mais adiante havia uma lareira. Uma espécie de ofego quente vinha contra minha orelha esquerda, de que parecia ser alguém me abraçando por trás. Fui surpreendido quando notei que estava de pé e parcialmente inclinado para frente, com as mãos apoiadas sobre uma mesa de tonalidade escura. Como em câmera lenta, via meu suor pingar suave sobre aquela superfície lisa e se partir em pedaços contra meu reflexo. Minha consciência foi se encontrando a cada onda repentina que vinha contra meu corpo de uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa, que me fazia relaxar. Pisquei recobrando parte da lucidez, e ergui a cabeça gemendo rouco.

Alguém prendia meu pescoço com firmeza com a mão, e era isso que causava o desconforto na garganta, ligeiramente me sufocando, mas não o suficiente para ficar sem ar. Me esforcei para entender o que acontecia, e então senti que essa pessoa que me segurava no pescoço, atrás de mim, era um homem. Involuntariamente outro gemido saiu entre meus lábios entreabertos. Sentia o tórax do homem, mais alto e de porte maior, contra minhas costas. Um arrepio envolvente me fez estremecer quando pisquei mais uma vez, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para mim mesmo. A camisa que usava estava úmida de suor.

A outra mão dessa pessoa estava dentro da minha calça, aberta pelo zíper mas não totalmente despida. Ele me acariciava, segurando o que eu tinha bem rígido, subindo e descendo em movimentos constantes. O assombro ao reconhecer o que acontecia me fez querer reagir, mas era como se estivesse preso a um delírio agradável que me devastava com intensidade. Gemi mais alto entrando num desespero que não era maior que a o prazer que sentia. Busquei dentro de mim uma força que me ajudasse a empurrá-lo longe dali, a cada segundo que arregalava meus olhos assustado com a vista deturpada pela alucinação. Rangi os dentes, prevendo que aquele prazer me faria explodir a qualquer segundo.

- Pare!... - exclamei, fechando os punhos sobre a mesa, mas meu corpo foi inclinado ainda mais para frente, a ponto me dar conta que a parte frontal do quadril do homem à minhas costas estava sendo friccionado contra seu corpo.

Aquilo era semelhante a uma náusea horrível que me fazia querer vomitar, e ao mesmo tempo incontrolável com a exaltação de meus músculos se entregando, motivados pela excitação violenta que me dominava. Próximo ao meu ouvido, o homem às minhas costas gemeu ao final de um ofego alto, em sua voz inconfundível.

- Will...

- Hannibal!... Pare!

O despertador tocou como uma sirene invadindo o escritório do doutor, trazendo-me de volta, quando saltei apavorado na cama, com o corpo úmido e trêmulo. Minha respiração era audível, forte, intensa. Demorei um certo tempo até me dar conta que estava sozinho em casa, sobre meu colchão encharcado. Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou ainda mais perturbado. Olhei para mim mesmo e cheirei meu braço, sentindo aquele perfume amadeirado e suave que era típico do psiquiatra. Arranquei a camiseta cinzenta que costumava usar pra dormir, e cambaleante corri para o banho, numa urgência de tirar qualquer vestígio daquela memória de mim.

Eu sabia que aquilo não era mais um de meus sonhos, ou pesadelo. Em minha mente, meus instintos berravam que foi real, e que se tratava de uma memória. Tentava vasculhar onde e quando poderia ter acontecido. Esfregava meu corpo com o sabonete um tanto apressado, como se fosse possível apagar ou limpar de minha percepção. Mas, a cada instante que o sonho voltava à cabeça, meu corpo reagia como se pedisse por mais, e isso me enojava de uma forma insuportável.

Ao sair do banho, me vesti com rapidez, ainda atormentado. Pensava estar atrasado para o trabalho, quando já prestes a sair de casa, quase tropeçando nos cachorros, me lembrei que era sábado. Não que fosse incomum trabalhar em finais de semana, já que para mim, cenários criminais não tem dia pra acontecer. Mas, enquanto Jack não ligasse, de primeiro aviso podia descansar. Suspirei longamente, fechando os olhos e me apoiando à parede, com uma sensação febril que me acompanhava, com a qual na realidade já até me adaptara desde que conheci Hannibal. Era como uma doença terminal que se aceita, que não tem cura, que permanece ali, me destruindo e corroendo parte por parte, fragmentando quem eu era e deixando restar apenas a parte nociva.

Reflexivo, decidi que iria enfrentar meus demônios, que eu sabia que tinha nome, mesmo agindo impulsivamente. Como já me via vestido, retirei-me de casa e parti para a morada de Hannibal. Sabia que era imprudente nessa atitude, mas não tinha condições de pensar muito.

PARTE 2

Durante o caminho, um amontoado de temores se reviravam. Engolia em seco constantes vezes numa tentativa meio frustrada de provar a mim mesmo que estava tudo bem. Ao chegar, desci do carro e caminhei até a fachada da casa.

Toquei a campainha e esperei. Hannibal abriu a porta e eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, mas ainda assim deu tempo de ver sua feição. Estava com aquele rosto liso de aparência impecável logo cedo, o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado, vestindo de uma camisa vermelho-coral com um colete preto por cima.

- Que surpresa, não te esperava, Will.

- Eu sei. - disse, franzindo o cenho.

Hannibal sorriu sutil, de canto de lábio, e abriu espaço para eu entrar. Atravessei a porta e passei por ele sem encará-lo.

- Algum problema?

- Não exatamente. Só precisava tirar algumas dúvidas.

- Estava preparando o café da manhã, você tem sorte, exagerei na quantidade e temos um perfeito Brunch para dividir.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas acompanhei Hannibal até a cozinha extraordinária e limpa, onde ele terminava de fazer algo que cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Como ainda não havia comido nada, meu estômago roncou e a boca salivou.

- Parece bom. - disse com seu sorriso forçado de maxilar rígido. Hannibal retribuiu o sorriso naturalmente, e levamos o cafe da manhã para a mesa da sala de jantar, onde nos sentamos e fizemos nosso desjejum.

- Queijo com mel e gergelim, quiche de aspargos, ovos cremosos servidos na casca, crumble de maçã e brownie, e para acompanhar chá de frutas vermelhas. - apresentou Hannibal orgulhoso enquanto eu permanecia mal humorado.

O psiquiatra se sentou em seu lugar, e ficou me analisando - o que me irritava profundamente - enquanto eu tomava o chá. Me sentia robótico.

- Está delicioso. - disse, a medida que eu ia saboreando também aquele banquete caprichado de manhã.

- Você parece sério, mais o que o comum. Me pergunto a razão da visita logo cedo, não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Me desculpe, mesmo assim. Estive me questionando sobre o que ando fazendo quando sofro das minhas perdas de consciência e sonambulismo.

- É apenas isso que quer saber?

- Sim, apenas gostaria de saber. - disse

Hannibal suspirou, pensativo.

- E você espera que eu saiba? - perguntou honestamente

- Sim.

- O que te leva achar isso?

- Não acho, tenho certeza.

- Está me sentenciando, eu não teria como saber, Will. O que participo é apenas restrito ao que me diz, as únicas vezes que te presenciei sonâmbulo foi instantes antes de acordar.

Eu, por fim, encarei Hannibal, meio de soslaio, me ajeitando na cadeira. Neguei com a cabeça, intrigado.

- Eu esperava que tivesse uma resposta mais concreta sobre isso.

- Então volto a perguntar, o que te levou a achar isso?

- Tive uma memória. - expliquei, engolindo uma quantidade maior que devia de chá e sentindo a garganta queimar de leve.

Hannibal me olhava em silêncio.

- Prossiga.

- Bem... - pigarreei, meio agitado. - Não deduz?

- Apenas deduzo que, se espera que eu saiba de algo, então eu participei de sua memória.

- Correto.

O doutor provava seu crumble de maçã, limpando delicado a faca ao garfo como tem costume de fazer. Eu o fitava meio cabisbaixo, esperando.

- Estou curioso, como eu participava? - perguntou antes de levar o garfo à boca.

Fiquei calado alguns instantes, antes de dizer:

- Esperava que me perguntasse como eu tive essa memória.

- Se apareceu à minha casa à essa hora, provavelmente foi por meio de algum sonho.

Concordei com a cabeça, desistente. Seria impossível explicar a memória para Hannibal, e foi então que percebi que não deveria estar ali. A razão que me levou até lá eu não sabia, e isso me deixava ainda mais confuso. Mas, a realidade é que ter sido 'molestado' por Hannibal era perturbador, e minha intuição (que nunca falha) me alertava que era real.

- Will? - Hannibal chamou, e eu notei que estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Esquece. Deve ter sido só mais um desses pesadelos que tenho.

- E se não for? Will, eu quero te ajudar... Talvez, se for mesmo uma memória, isso significa muito. Pode ser que esteja conseguindo superar seus lapsos.

Passei as pontas dos dedos contra as pálpebras fechadas. Não imaginava o que podia ser pior que aquilo.

- Se está tendo tanta dificuldade em me narrar a memória, vamos recriá-la. Onde aconteceu?

Olhei apreensivo a figura imponente de Hannibal. Sua face inexpressiva tinha um sorriso que beirava uma malícia muito distante. Ele nunca exteriorizava seus pensamentos, e o mistério que o cobria costumava me incomodar. Mas naquele instante algo pairava o ar entre nós, como se o doutor soubesse exatamente do que eu estava falando.

- Não é uma boa ideia. - neguei inquieto agitando a cabeça.

Hannibal se levantou da cadeira.

- Não desista, Will. A lembrança foi aqui em minha casa?

- S-sim.

- Ótimo, isso facilita tudo. Aqui na cozinha?

- Não. No... escritório. - expliquei com o olhar oscilante. Porém, antes que o doutor pudesse se manifestar, eu me levantei da cadeira repentinamente, mas não para acompanhá-lo. - Sinto muito, eu vou embora.

Hannibal ergueu uma das sobrancelhas quase imperceptíveis.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Não devia ter vindo, fui impulsivo. - Comecei a me afastar.

O psiquiatra apenas me assistiu saindo da cozinha, e pouco depois veio me acompanhar até a porta, calado. Não haveria muito o que discutir agora.

- Se mudar de ideia, estarei aqui.

- Eu sei disso. - falei, tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Hannibal, e saindo de lá com certa pressa. - Até.

Parti para o meu carro sentindo o peso dos olhos dele cravados em mim, me acompanhando de onde estava. Parecia que eu transpirava frio, e só consegui relaxar novamente quando estava bem longe dali.

PARTE 3

Passei o restante do dia desolado tentando me dedicar na montagem de alguns motores de barco. A distração me ajudou a suportar a lembrança no decorrer do dia, que insistia em voltar para minha cabeça já não muito sã.

O final de semana passou sem que eu visse Hannibal, embora algo em mim clamava por querer resolver isso. Era injusto e bizarro imaginar o que andava acontecendo entre nós. Ao mesmo tempo, eu procurava acreditar que ele não seria capaz de abusar de mim sem meu consentimento. Porém, com certeza, vergonhosamente assumo que, o que mais me desesperava, era ter meu corpo pedindo por ele, enquanto meu coração se destruía em agonia com isso e meu cérebro só faltava explodir por não controlar a vontade nem evitar os pensamentos que voltavam.

Que situação! Quando chegou segunda-feira, tive o prazer de ver Alana e isso fez parte dessa neura se transformar em alívio. Seu sorriso, os olhos, e jeito de me confortar, a tornavam meu porto seguro. Gostaria de poder deitar-me sobre o peito dela e ali ficar, esquecer quem eu era. Por sorte (ou não), o dia não foi traumático nem cheio de vísceras e sangue como é de costume.

Mas, de noite, tive que enfrentar meus demônios novamente. Tinha consulta com Hannibal, e sabia que, se não fosse, ele iria atrás de mim, como já havia acontecido antes.

Na hora marcada, cheguei à recepção do escritório dele, e pontualmente o doutor abriu a porta, com sua postura magnífica. Forcei meu sorriso não muito receptivo, e de contra partida ele o retribuiu com uma naturalidade invejável.

- Olá, Will. Como está?

Entrei no escritório e senti meu estômago gelado quando vi a mesa onde o 'sonho' aconteceu.

- Estou bem.

- Algo revelador para me dizer?

- Não. Infelizmente meu dia foi só de dar paletras e aulas, gostaria que tivesse acontecido algum massacre relativamente grotesco para eu submergir dentro, e esquecer quem eu sou, mas não aconteceu.

- Estudar cenas criminais não é saudável para você. Fico feliz que hoje seu dia tenha sido tranquilo, Will. Vamos trabalhar naquela sua memória? Estava ansioso para isso.

Eu não disse nada. Era agora ou nunca, precisava tirar minha dúvida ou aquilo ia me destruir cada vez mais. Apenas concordei com a cabeça, coçando a nuca.

- Não foi uma memória muito boa, pelo jeito. Você está claramente conturbado desde sábado. - comentou o psiquiatra.

Dei uma risada curta e continuei calado. Hannibal parou com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça social, esperando. Cravava os olhos em mim.

Suspirei engolindo em seco lembrando da sensação.

- A mesa te incomoda? Eu estava na mesa, na sua lembrança?

- Estava me pressionando contra a mesa. - expliquei, e em seguida fiquei incrédulo de ter falado. Um arrependimento se chocou contra o meu coração. - Olha, isso é uma bobagem.

- Você está indo bem. - falou Hannibal inexpressivo, se aproximando da mesa grande e lustrada, a analisando. - Sou seu amigo, se essa memória significar algo, então é necessário que me explique ou demonstre, já que é um bom sinal se recordar.

- N-não sei se é memória ou só um sonho idiota.

- Tiraremos sua dúvida. Venha para cá, Will. Me mostre o que eu fazia. - disse Hannibal, me conduzindo até perto.

- Você... sabe o que aconteceu. Se for uma lembrança, você sabe. Não complique as coisas para mim.

- Por enquanto não há nada esclarecido para eu saber se aconteceu ou não. Incontáveis vezes você apareceu à minha casa ou escritório estando sonambulo ou sem total percepção imediata da própria experiência ou atos.

- E você sabe o que acontecia comigo, o que você fazia comigo! - exclamei, aumentando o tom de voz e me sentindo derrotado.

Hannibal permaneceu em silêncio alguns segundos observando o meu nervosismo, em seguida se aproximou e colocou ambas as mãos sobre os meus ombros, atrás de mim. Fechei os punhos mas não reagi. Em seguida, Hannibal me empurrou devagar em direção à mesa, pondo-me de frente à ela.

- Vamos com calma. Você me disse que eu te pressionava, com qual propósito, Will?

Um tremor gélido se derramava pelos meus ombros, de onde estavam as mãos do psiquiatra, para todo meu corpo, alcançando seus mais profundos desejos e pensamentos. Algum peso estranho sobre minhas pernas me travavam ali, e mesmo que em meu âmago precisasse sair, uma resistência incontrolada me fazia permanecer.

Hannibal aproximou a boca do meu ouvido, onde durante o sonho estava à ofegar, e ali disse com a voz baixa, quase hipnótica, entrando para dentro da minha cabeça.

- Era assim que eu te pressionava, Will?

- Não. - respondi secamente, engolindo saliva com dificuldade.

- Me mostre, então.

- Não sou capaz.

Hannibal desceu uma das mãos do ombro para a metade das minhas costas, me empurrando devagar. Apoiei as mãos sobre a mesa, sentindo-me envergonhado e um pouco exaltado. A mão dele desceu até o final de minhas costas, e eu reagi.

Sem aviso, virei-me de frente para ele, prestes a empurrá-lo, mas incapaz de fazê-lo quando me deparei com a aproximação. Hannibal estava perto demais, o suficiente para eu notar cada detalhe de seus traços, o contorno dos lábios grandes, os olhos vazios e as bochechas altas. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que eu o olhava por mais de três segundos sem desviar.

- Seus olhos estão miraculosamente azuis agora, Will. - disse Hannibal, parecendo inabalável, sustentando o olhar.

- O que quer de mim? - perguntei com a voz fraca.

Hannibal se aproximou ainda mais, levando a boca até perto do ouvido de novo, e ali sussurrando:

- Tudo. Garoto assustado...

Estremeci quando senti Hannibal deslizar a boca pela minha bochecha, até alcançar seus lábios. Numa vagareza incitante, o psiquiatra mordiscou o meu lábio inferior e após isso aplicou-me um beijo. Eu não o retribui, estava imóvel, sentindo a boca dele contra a dele, quente, enebriante com seu cheiro suave e sofisticado.

Hannibal encostou o corpo contra o meu, ainda sem separar os lábios, evidenciando um desejo pulsante que entrava em contato com meu, mesmo dentro da calça.

Gemi atordoado e parcialmente me deixando levar, quando ele faz pressão contra mim, juntando as duas barrigas. Hannibal segurou o meu queixo, me fazendo abrir um pouco a boca, e assim a invadindo com a língua, persuadindo-me num beijo dessa vez molhado e firme. A minha mente gritava e explodia em mil pensamentos por segundos sem que eu pudesse compreendê-los, preferindo ignorá-los, relutante, e pouco a pouco, desistente...

Faminto, Hannibal passava a língua contra a minha com vontade. Enquanto isso, pressionava mais o quadril, atritando nossos seus volumes dentro das calças em um movimento lento que começou a se tornar rítmico.

Era inevitável como Hannibal me transformava, parecia que metade de mim vociferava para fugir, enquanto outra metade se rendia, deixando que ele tomasse posse de quem eu era e o que eu queria. E a parte fraca, que dissolve para dentro daquele beijo, estava vencendo. Pouco a pouco meus músculos tensos foram enfraquecendo perante à força da manipulação dele, e eu me vi o abraçando, o desejando, arquejando, como se pudesse desvendar o mistério que ele era.

- Molhe-os de saliva, Will. - disse ele com a voz baixa, colocando dois dedos dentro de minha boca. Segurei o punho dele e fiz o que ele pediu, e em seguida esperei pelo desconhecido.

Ele segurava-me no cabelo, abria minha roupa e me tornava sua vítima, sua parte. Eu mal conseguia me mexer, sendo conduzido por uma afluência de sensações que me inundavam a lucidez, fazendo transbordar apenas um desejo imenso, imerso com o momento.

Com os lábios levemente vermelhos ele sorriu, satisfeito em me assistir completamente à mercê. Ele tinha uma demonstração grande e palpável de desejo dentro da calça e eu sabia o que aconteceria se continuasse sem conseguir fugir, mas meus instintos implorava para ficar. Quando ele me despiu e expôs minha intimidade, eu apenas fechei os olhos e esperei, me preparando psicologicamente.

Rangi os dentes e me senti lacrimejar, transpirar e a vista escurecer tomado por uma dor lenta e aguda que me fazia pensar que Hannibal partiu meu corpo em pedaços. Um gemido alto e forte saiu de minha boca sem que eu percebesse, e eu urrei segurando nos ombros dele.

- Era assim no seu sonho, Will?... - perguntou ele, com uma risada baixa, satisfeito com o meu sofrimento.

Eu arregalei os olhos para ele, sem condições de responder, dando-me conta que estava já quase deitado sobre a mesa sendo conduzido por Hannibal entre minhas pernas em um caminho sem volta, tempestuoso e deliciosamente febril, que me subjugava e entorpecia. A minha posição de perdedor sob ele me causava um tipo de prazer doentio que eu não entendia e que estava longe da minha capacidade de compreender, e eu apenas me deixava levar pelo movimento da viagem, que foi se tornando rítmica.

A medida que esse ritmo se prolongava a estocadas mais firmes, eu ia desfalecendo com os suspiros audíveis de Hannibal. O via quase sem foco, com o cabelo dessa vez desalinhado, caindo frente aos olhos que cintilavam a encarar os meus. Havia um ar cruel e sádico no rosto dele.

O agarrei envolvendo os braços em seu tronco, o puxando contra mim, quando previ que toda a cólera insana que assolava-me inteiramente ia entrar em ebulição.

Nossos gemidos se misturaram e ecoaram pelo escritório, enquanto a barriga dele se atritava contra a minha. O senti como se fosse uma parte minha, como eu nunca havia sentido antes até então. Era indescritível, insuportavelmente delicioso.

Meu suor se espalhava para a mesa, e eu relaxei como se estivesse sendo levado pela correnteza, suave... a minha essência e energia se dissolvia, fluindo com minha respiração fraca e cansada, com o término do rompimento de minha sanidade mental. Meu limite estava perante a mim, em forma de homem, exausto também, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e os braços esticados, o tórax subindo e descendo com o ar, o cabelo bagunçado. Ele se aproximou e mordeu minha bochecha sem aviso, e eu fechei os olhos. Não era uma mordida delicada, chegou a doer mesmo depois de toda a experiência que eu acabara de passar. Por um segundo pensei que ele iria arrancar um pedaço de minha carne, mas após esse gesto inesperado e estranho, ele beijou sobre a mordida, ternamente.

- Isso doeu...

- Isso exatamente o que? - perguntou ele com tom bem humorado.

Eu ri e respondi:

- Tudo...

- Dessa vez, se foi um sonho, ou delírio, com essa mordida, com certeza teria acordado.

- Foi por isso que me mordeu?

- Não, eu só queria fazer isso faz tempo mesmo. - disse

Massageei minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

- Então quer dizer que minha memória não aconteceu?

- Confio em seu faro, mas dessa vez creio que andou tendo sonhos eróticos comigo.

- Está mais para pesadelo.

Ele riu de novo, sorrindo para mim, sobre mim, a diante de minha figura destruída, violada e irremediavelmente apaixonada. Minha pele formigava, e a adrenalina se dissipava, começando a me fazer crer que estava prestes a acordar.

~fim


End file.
